villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mariya Shidou
Shizu Shidou, under the name Mariya Shidou, is the titular deuteragonist and anti-villain of manga/anime Maria✝Holic. He is a cross-dressing boy who attends Ame no Kisaki as a girl as a means to win the chairmanship of both the all-male and all-female schools where his late grandmother served as the ex-chairman for both. He was voiced by Monica Rial in the English dub and Yuu Kobayashi in the Japanese version. History Mariya's grandmother was the headmaster of the academy. In order to gain control, Mariya and his twin sister must battle it out. The terms of the battle are that they are to switch genders and fool everyone completely into thinking Mairya is his twin and so on. The first one to have someone blow their entire secret loses! He can't let Kanako spoil that for him. He deeply respects and loves his grandmother and does not care about actually winning chairmanship. He simply wishes to honor his grandmother's request. He appears to genuinely care about others through this facade is often hidden through some excuse he has crafted for himself. When Kanako first meets Mariya, she is instantly attracted to his playful femininity and kind attitude. He often teases Kanako by playing with his long blonde hair, speaking in a soft voice, and smiling sweetly. However, Mariya turns out to be quite sadistic in nature and generally adjusts his personality to reflect whatever situation he is in. Mariya's beauty and feminine gestures are so convincing that the entire school, including the faculty, have no idea of his true sex. Mariya is quite short, reaching at most up to the height at the tip of Kanako's nose, and shorter than Matsurika. Because of the switching with his sister his original name was Shizu instead. At first glance, a seemingly kind, and selfless student, Mariya's true personality couldn't be further from that. A cunning, and incredibly sadistic boy who enjoys nothing more than torturing Kanako, or his twin sister Shizu, although he claims the treatment of the latter is because of his love for her. Mariya attends the prestigious Ame no Kisaki Catholic girl's school, due to a rather silly bet thought up by the previous head of the school, who in actual fact is Mariya's grandmother who he deeply cares for, and holds in high esteem. Mariya keeps a rosary she once owned as a memento. The bet in question is that Mariya, and his twin sister each attend schools for the opposite gender, and if they can stick that out for three years, the winner shall become head of both schools. There is a catch, and that must be that nobody can find out their true gender. When Shizu comments that Kanako knew his gender, Mariya finds a loophole. He is usually accompanied by his blunt and passive maid Matsurika, who helps him with putting his image together, including tying up his corset. Appearance Mariya has golden blonde hair and red-like eyes. His hair is often done up in two little innocent pigtails. The skin of the male is porcelain with a soft pink tinge to it. Mariya is flawless. He is often found wearing Ame no Kisaki's school uniform. Personality He is sadistic, cruel, creative, a dictator, manipulative, intelligent, beautifully dangerous are but a few others. When it comes to wearing a mask, Mariya wears one with excellence and ease. He has kept the entire school fooled of his gender with ease. Deep down Mariya isn't such a bad guy after all, if his willingness to bear with Kanako is any indication. Of course, he will be quick to excuse away such acts of kindness as just another facade-maintaining measure. Gallery C2af032560fad22c3936964be0266ed4--yellow-hair-blonde.jpg|Shizu's concept art. Img 0MariaHolic.jpg|Shizu's second concept art. Shizushidou.png|Mariya, Shizu identical twin. Maria-holic-1154801.jpg|Shizu in the manga. Shidou.Mariya.full.548331.jpg|Shizu in the manga. Maria holic mariya 8742.jpg Mariya shidou vector by kaguizumi-d54ue4m.png 46f9a9e6480b7961703b0ca74f58e016--anime-y-manga-google.jpg|Shizu and Mariya. Trivia *His birthday is on March 3 and he is a Pisces. His height is precisely 160.3 cm and his blood type is A. *He is also on Heroes Wiki. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:On & Off Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Action Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:In Love Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Rivals Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Ensemble Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Rogues Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Extravagant Category:Incriminators Category:Fanatics Category:Barbarian Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Misogynists Category:Self-Aware Category:Cheater Category:Charismatic Category:Xenophobes